


Lone Star Heroes

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Car accident mentions, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There’s two worlds in Austin, Texas. The one first responders deal with, and the one superheroes deal with. TK has no idea how the rest of the 126 deals with both. Carlos has no idea the superhero world even exists.Until they get pulled into it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Mateo Chavez/Marjan Marwani (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Superhero AUs are my favorite, so duh, I needed to write one. And here it is! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, I’m excited for this adventure (hopefully meaning I’ll finish it! I have a bad habit of quitting series in the middle) 
> 
> Also, there’s a bit of basis from the Flash CW. I honestly can’t remember sometimes what I made up and what I’ve seen in other superhero universes, so if you recognize something please know it isn’t my intent to plagiarize anything.

Carlos was in the mood for celebrating. Getting much deserved justice for a hurting family, and surpassing 3 years with his best friend, TK. There was this amazing little Thai place just outside of Austin, and a booth their had the Reyes name written all over it. 

TK was looking at him adoringly, obviously still as star struck as he was 3 years ago, when they were still friends with benefits, instead of husbands. It had been a crazy three years, including gunshot wounds from both parties, a lot of fights, and a lot of happiness. 

Carlos looked back at TK the same way, kissing his hand as he drove. It would only be a few more minutes befo—

—

Marjan was coding a new machine when the suspicious activity monitor beeped. Again. Louder. She looked over to the monitor and saw the location. 

“Judd, Mateo! We got something!” Both of their footsteps echoed from the other room, and they looked over at the monitor. 

“Road 17 East. On it.” Judd and Mateo headed for the chopper, while Marjan switched gears to communication and outreach. 

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” Grace drawled. 

“Hey, Grace. Marjan here. I have a motor vehicle collision on Road 17 E, between mile marker 176 and 177.” 

“Initiating traffic rerouting. Need a unit?” 

“Just to be safe. Send the 126.” 

“On it.” 

Grace knew what went on in the lab. Her husband did work there, or course. And she happened to be the superhero who created it, along with a friend from LA named after the goddess. But nowadays, Grace was a superhero answering the phone. A damn good one. 

—

Mateo and Judd landed less than 4 minutes later, and each grimaced at the scene. Despite both being firefighters a few days a week, the scene still looked awful. The car was smashed along the drivers side by a overcorrected truck. And worse yet, the radioactive sign plastered to the side of the truck stuck out in the dim light. 

Judd and Mateo went to the car first, both passengers unconscious but alive. Judd managed to pull the passenger out, barely noticing the familiarity. After loading him to a backboard and securing him in the helicopter, Judd ran back to the collision. It was starting to get hot, and the pace of extraction doubled. Judd managed to pull the driver of the truck out, while Mateo splinted the other drivers leg and secured him to the backboard. 

The familiarity soon became apparent, and Mateo about screamed. The men laying on the backboard were none other than TK Strand, Carlos Reyes. Though the other driver wasn’t familiar to either Mateo or Judd, there was no doubt in either of their minds there was something familiar about him too. 

The 126 pulled up just as the final of the 3 backboards had been snapped into place, the special helicopter finally coming in handy. Captain Owen Strand knew exactly why two of his crew were there. He’d once been a part of it himself, back with the New York branch, along with TK. 

That all had changed when they joined the 126. Offers had been made, flatly turned down. No one ever asked why. It was clear from his first day the subject was off limits, and everyone respected it. They all had secrets too. 

Judd and Mateo made a silent agreement to wait to tell Owen about his son. It was policy for family members to not know unless it was specifically asked for. So the five flew back to the headquarters where Michelle and the rest of the medical team were waiting. 

—

Later that night, after everything was fairly settled, Paul went to check on the patients. Each machine beeped steadily, and everything looked normal, at least from Paul’s computer. 

TK was the first to wake up, his eyes darting around the space with dizzying speed. “Carlos..?” He croaked out. At the sound of TK’s voice his eyes flew open, and his temperature skyrocketed. The beeping alerted Michelle, who ran it, her hair flying around her face despite the still space. 

“Carlos? Listen to me. You’re in the hospital, but I’m right here.” Carlos’ temperature leveled off, and TK seemed to calm down knowing his husband was next to him. 

The third man, who no one could get a positive id on, was still asleep. The super analysis was almost done, and then there would be no doubt how the radioactive material had affected the three patients. Michelle already had her suspicions about what powers TK and Carlos had, but the third man, total mystery.

Both TK and Carlos had turned to stare at each other, their heart rates (and eyes) slowing. Paul and Michelle left to give them privacy, which allowed them to talk about the condition of TK and Carlos. 

“The eyes are the windows to the soul, and TK’s definitely are tied to speed. Though they went still when he looked at Carlos.” Paul said, deep in thought. 

“Carlos’ temperature went down as soon as I said TK.” Michelle nodded, looking at the monitor to check it again.

“So what do you think?” 

“Carlos, he definitely has something to do with heat. While TK, you said speed, but notice his sounds are healed. And both of them seem almost normal when they look at each other.” 

“Interesting.” Paul and Michelle each turn their separate ways, Paul going towards Marjan’s station surrounded by computers, and Michelle to the medical bay. 

Marjan looked up at Paul, her eyes going back to scanning the documents in front of her after a moment. “Anything?” 

Marjan shook her head, biting her lip. “I can’t figure it out.” 

“Figure out what?” Paul laid his elbows and forearms across the upper counter to look at her.

“Why Mateo keeps sending me pictures of noodles.” 

Paul laughed quietly and immediately stopped when he saw Marjans glare. “He’s sending noods.” 

“Excuse me while I turn off his phone and WiFi.” She grinned evilly. Paul rolled his eyes, and moved around the corner to look at the rest of her research. 

Radioactive material found in ocean. Former employee speaks out about illegal transportation of radioactive materials in LA. Radioactive materials registry. 

—

Elsewhere, Judd was working the punching bag. Mateo, of course, kept trying to reach the internet to no avail. He finally gave up after Judd knocked the bag off of the anchor and Mateos phone fell the the floor. 

“Grace will be getting off work soon, and I want to see my wife.” Judd walked towards the main room, Mateo following behind him, distractingly turning off the training room lights. 

It was only when Judd and Mateo entered the room that all the lights went black. Marjans ministers went black, and so did the medbay’s. 

A voice boomed out of the only remaining monitor. 

“Give up the mutants. You do not want to see what I am capable of now. You have 24 hours.” 

“Good joke.” Judd said, reaching for the light. No matter how many times he flipped it, nothing happened. 

“I am not a joke. You will learn to fear me. Because when I want something, I don’t take no for an answer.” 

No one made a sound until the lights slowly returned to normal and the monitors crackled to life. It was only then that Michelle pointed to the empty bed. 

“John Doe, is gone.”


	2. Chapter 2

John Doe being missing didn't affect Carlos or TK much at all, but everyone running around like chickens was a different story. Marjan was standing over her computer monitors, searching for John Doe on her radioactive trackers. Paul and Judd had decided to search the lab for any sign of anything. Michelle had taken it upon herself to alert every hospital in the surrounding area, and Mateo had begun making food for all of the starving people in the vicinity. No where close to Owen's, or anyone else's cooking, but Mateo did pride himself on being able to cook rice.

There was general understanding among everyone in the labs that Owen was not be alerted. He'd made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with it, given that TK had a particularlly sensitive relapse probability during that time. A few months of time away had turned into a few years and no one wanted to deal with the fallout of that. The timer beeped on the rice cooker and Mateo doled out hearty servings of rice to everyone else hard at work. He slid Marjan's along the counter along with a bottle of srircha, Judd's with a bottle of soy sauce, Paul's with nothing, and Michelle's with good old fashioned salt. And then Carlos broke the monitor next to him. The poor thing exploded into flames, and dissolved into ashes. WHat were the damn things made of? Mateo, who happened to be the only one paying any attention simply put out the fire without any pomp or circumstance. Marjan muttered to herself for a while, until she yelled with delight. "Found him!" Her voice echoed through the building. Paul and Judd almost collided as they slid into the doorway behind the massive desk. "Whoa, why does it smell like burnt aluminum in here?" Paul remarked, wrinkling his nose. "I just put out a fire. No biggie." Mateo replied, smirking and winking at an oblivious Marjan. "Good job, probie." She said, immediatly moving on, "I found a peculiar sense of radioactive energy about 6 miles away on Highway 1165 North." "It's got to be him. Let's go" Judd said, already pulling on his suit. "No, look, the signature is coming this way." Marjan said, pressing a hand on Judd's chest to hold him back from the GPS monitor. A very sudden boom and rocking shook the whole building. Another monitor exploded into flames and the glass surrounding TK and Carlos was vibrating. The west wall of the building imploded with a human shaped dent/ And then a boulder sized one. Another. Another. Another. "Suit up! Now!" Michelle had appeared and was running around with her usual poise. Judd and Paul went out the east door and could be heard a few seconds later apprehending something. Or someone. No one had any idea which was worse. Marjan and Michelle were occupied with Carlos and TK, while Mateo took over Marjan's flagship at the helm of the desk. And then there was darkness. Carlos had turned into a beacon of light and TK had begun illuminating the space with his super speed's electrics. Paul and Judd returned with a green figure, who glowed brighter than Carlos and promptly terrified Mateo. 3 glowing figures. 3 mostly normal humans. Michelle and Marjan were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, y'all. I am so sorry for the wait! I have been having a crazy few months (and I feel awful to make you all wait this long) 
> 
> Please do not hold this against me. I will be posting soon, I swear. I promise!
> 
> I know this is short, and porbably dissapointing, but I really wanted to get something up and published. 
> 
> Again I am sorry!!! Please forgive me y'all! (And thank you for the comments! I'm glad to know ya'll are invested in this bit of a shitshow)


	3. Chapter 3

3 people were now missing. 3 people were glowing. Carlos and TK stood shoulder to shoulder, and neither of them had a bit of fear or apprehension in their eyes. Maybe they already knew what had happened in the past 24 hours, because any normal person would be petrified at the sight of man glowing green. 

Judd and Paul managed to wrestle the glowing man into the empty bed and restrain him to the bed. Maybe there would be no other escapees. 

TK and Carlos seemed normal at this point, other than the glowing and dizzying blinking speed of TK. Normal being relative, of course, but normal nonetheless. Paul and Mateo had taken over Marjan's position at the desk, and Judd was watching the three glowing people with razor-sharp focus. "Juddd!" TK whined, "Why won't any of you tell us anything." Judd gave TK a look, bordering on a glare, and TK shot back with puppy dog eyes. Carlos laid a lazy hand across TK"s shoulders. 

"Seriously, man, what happened?" Carlos said evenly. Judd blinked slowly and looked back at Mateo and Paul. He stepped closer and beckoned for Carlos and TK to follow. 

"You two were in a car accident. A tanker carrying radioactive materials hit you and we don't know the effects. At the moment, Carlos, you seem to have some sort of heat ability, and TK, you definitely have a speed-related power. The guy over there was the driver of the tanker, and he's already escaped once. He's a loose cannon. And now Michelle and Marjan are missing. Paul and Mateo are attempting to find them." Judd wasn't going to even bring up the fact that Carlos and TK had been missing for two years.

"Attempting?" TK scoffed lightly. 

"Yes." 

"Everyone is aware I'm a police officer, right? It's part of my job to find people." Carlos sighed and nestled in TK's elbow. Their relationship obviously hadn't taken a detour while they'd been missing, which led to the question of where the couple had been. Judd tried to keep his face passive, and mostly succeeded, except for Carlos' eyebrow quirk. 

"I'll let them know." Judd turned away from them, back to Paul and Mateo having an argument.

"Would Michelle show up on this radioactive map?" Mateo said, crossing his arms and sitting on the counter. Paul looked pissed and wasn't looking at anyone else in the room. Judd nodded, walked around the counter, and took the mouse from Paul's hand. A few clicks later, there was a plethora of green and purple dots all over the screen. Both Paul and Mateo's eyes went wide.

"Which one's her?" The question was thick in everyone's mind. Not that Michelle was of any less importance than Marjan, but without Marjan, everything was falling apart. No hyperbole. 

\--

Marjan and Michelle appeared in the middle of the forest, dazed and drowsy. "Oh, hey, Michelle." Marjan adjusted her hijab slightly, carefully not to muss it anymore than it already was, with all the sticks and whatnot. Michelle waved back, and scanned the area throurougly in a few seconds. She shrugged offhandedly.

"We're 3.9 miles from base. Due north." Michelle's voice seemed to take a robotic tone, which just happened sometimes. No one had ever gotten permission to learn exactly what she was capable of. Probably for the best. She tapped a few times on her watch and the green light bounced off of the pitch black darkness. "Hey, Grace. Yeah." Marjan only caught half of the conversation between the paramedic and the dispatcher, but something told her not to question it.

A few moments later, Marjan and Michelle had made it to the highway and to a deserted bench to wait for Grace. Neither one said anything, though they both kept sneaking pointed glances at each other. Who knew what was going on in either of their minds. Grace appeared a few moments later, and less than 20 seconds all three of them were reuinited with the rest of them. But something was off.

Everyone was accounted for. But nothing seemed the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't think I know how to write long things. Something is better than nothing though? Right? Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy and I thank you kindly for reading. :))


End file.
